


Helpful Hint

by Kurisuta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Awkward Romance, BAMF Yamanaka Ino, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Naruto crossover, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Yamanaka Ino-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Ino found Draco in the Room of Requirement, fixing the box. So she offered him a helpful hint.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 1





	Helpful Hint

Ino found him in the Room of Requirement. Draco Malfoy. Working on his mission to slay Dumbledore.

“What are you doing here?” Draco snapped at him. “How did you even find me Ino?”

Ino smiled. “That’s a secret. And this little problem isn’t so hard.”

She looked at the box. “It just needs a woman’s touch.”

“And who said I wanted your help, Ino?” Draco shot back. “Did Snape send you?”

“As if I could be ordered about.” Ino scoffed. “I came on my own. No one knows your little secret but me. Go on, check the box.”

Draco opened it, and the bird flew out.

Ino leaned close. “See, I can help you if you let me.”

“Why?” Draco asked.

Ino smiled again. “That’s a secret.”


End file.
